stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Adventure
Another working progress but this time it's a game\that's right a flash game. Protagonists *Black *Blue *The Real Sthomas *Stickiro *Chakatan *Stick Stan *Dag stick *SticKen *Stick Zee *Vincetick *DrewStick *Young TRS *Stkhen Antagonists *Redster *Oranges *Random patrols *Nightron *Clawzords *Zombies Bosses *Zarp *Orange Stick Zee *Orange Drewstick, Orange Vincent and Orange SticKen *Delta Patrol *General Blue *White Spam *Redster's red 3000 (Final Boss) *Orange Young TRS *Shadow TRS amd Abyss *Nightmare (Second to the Final Boss) More Infos *You can add your character by putting him/her in the list and make your own custom bosses, enemies, pictures and your own levels and feel free to edit. *The game is an adventure game which you kill the enemies in your path. *You can choose 4 characters. *The game will be released for a long time to enter! *The characters are not in order. *The bosses are not in order due to the reason other players might enter. Intro Redster is the first to be shown in this cutscen, Redster runs away showing that he has been chased by TRS, StKhen, Chakatan and Black. Finally Redster slows down but points his hand to the quad suddenly Chakatan got captured in a cage, TRS evades and runs away to tell the others StKhen dodged another cage along with Black. Redster flies away with his red ship. Cutscenes and the ending Coming Soon! Trivia *StKhen is the first character to be used. *The real Sthomas' punch is a heavy damage attack. *When theres a black world Black has a white outline because players can't see him. *Black is the second to be unlocked. *In the cutscens Black looks wider. *Redster's red 3000 is hard to take down because it's the final boss. Opinions From My Friends Vincetick: *Dude, you should make Black have a whiter shade of Black but still maintain his white outline in the Black Worlds. *DrewStick shouldnt be that OP. *The Health of your game. It shouldnt be just hearts. It should be Health Bars, like the one in Left 4 Dead, Counter-Strike, the ones where it reduces each time you get hurt. (Done) *Black should be replaced by SticKen as the first playable, make Black the second. *Tutorials. Always have a Tutorial Level. Have a tutorial level for each of the characters the player unlocks. **Also have a tutorial level on how to use their movements, attacks and Special Attacks. (Done) *Go with Vincetick, not Vincent. Vincent is only exclusive to me. Unless someone wants him in their games, they have to ask me via prove that Vincent is available in their games. (Done) *You should add yourself as either a playable, NPC or a Tutor/Guide in the game. (Done) *Your game should have 10 levels, each with 10 bosses, cuz having an odd number of levels and boss wont make the game a bit more challenging and amazing. Add one more level with one other boss. (Thanks) *What DrewStick said about the Story being first before the actual game designing. Its best that you come up with the storyline/plotline first as, like many other gamers and game creators know, to make a good game (or an EPIC one like Left 4 Dead), the game first needs a Considerable and Understandable Story before the game is actually in preparation in development. To make things short, make an understandable story that fits your game, go onto the development stage, re-think and redouble your inspection of the story and game, once the game is almost done test it out, do the finishing touches and finally the BIG MOMENT!!. *More likely, and as every game has, there should be an environment in your game. For examples, a Cave Level needs Cave-like obstacles, traps and debris. *Enemy Spawning in the game should be restarted each time a player returns to the same spot over and over again. *Have an enemy wave attack onto the player(s), you determine the time. The enemy wave attack should only be activated when a player has stayed in the same area for too long. (Like Left 4 Dead, The Infecteds will pick up the scent of the Survivors if they stay too long in the same place and attack in numbers) *Even though its only been Drafts, Pics, etc. I can see that your game will come out well programmed, completed and done. Keep up the Fantastic Work and you might end up as a Viral Internet Star! :D The Real Sthomas: ' *For the last time, Young TRS is liek me but has a brighter color and is smaller. Oh, and no beard too. *Seriously? "Kiddie" Toy Box? I was think something more war-like this time for GB. (New level for GB) *Like most of teh drafts so far. Keep up the good work! :) (Thanks) '''Chakatan: ' *As Vince said Drew shouldn't be that Op... (Done) *Why are there two Evil Versions of TRS? You should remove one of them. *Add some powerups to make the Game more Enjoyable. (Done) *As Vince said above Black shouldn't be the 1st Playable Character he should be the 2nd or The 3rd. (Done) *Why is Black that Black? Make him have a little bit Black-Grayish color So he's more see-able for players *The Oranges are not quite original in my opinion. (Done) *Anyways Keep up the Good Work. (Thanks) '''DrewStick: *You might want to finish the story line beofre you add in more characters. Leaves more room for the plot *Maybe add in some music? *Enemy Concept? *Mini Games? *BOSSES YEAH. MAYBE. *Tutoriel to explain how game is played? *Balance out powerful characters with a riciculous weakness, like how Little Mac from the up coming Super Smash Bros game is very vulnerable and weak in the air *Keep it up man. This might be better than Vincent's stories and games :D Opinions with a (Done) at the end has already been completed by Seth or has read it. Gallery Vince.PNG Bye bye.png Stickmen can fight (gane).png Dag stick.png Stick zee.png Sticken.png Stan.png Chakatan the epic.png Patrols.png Redster and the oranges.png Delta patrol battle.png Cut scene.png blue's draft.png chakatan's draft.png Delta world draft.png The 3 oranges (boss battle).png Orange paint towards DrewStick.png Black's draft.png The real sthomas fan art.png StickhenRough.PNG Nightmare's dreamscape draft.png Stick hills.png Graveyard level 4.png redster's red 3000.png|Redster's red 3000 draft Category:Includes Animations Category:Games Category:Includes Stick Fighters